Tiempo para amarte
by Valethsnape
Summary: Harry y Severus no están contentos con las decisiones que han tomado por ellos y deciden no aceptarlas pero por razones del destino terminaran dándose cuenta que a veces, es mejor vivir desde cero el presente. SLASH
1. Perdidos en el espacio

center Tiempo para amarte /center

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan. ESTE FIC ES SLASH, si te ofende o no te sientes preparada para leerlo, la tecla de atras siempre esta a tu alcanze. Hay mencion a Mpreg. No quiero traumatizar ha alguien.

Pareja: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger.

Resumen: Harry y Severus no están contentos con las decisiones que han tomado por ellos y deciden no aceptarlas; pero por razones del destino terminaran dándose cuenta que a veces, las cosas salen mejor si olvidamos nuestro pasado y vivimos de cero nuestro presente.

Notas de Autora: Hola, este es mi nuevo y reciente fic, otro fic corto, para varias…últimamente mis fic son cortos. Este fic, solo era una idea que pretendía ser larga, pero me di cuenta que salía mucho más linda tipo One-Shot, pero son solo dos capis. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco, porque la idea me estuvo rondando por bastante tiempo y al fin decidí escribirla. Este fic, no va dedicado a nadie, solo es para mi completa y total satisfacción, así que solo para mí. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center

center Capítulo 1:

Perdidos en el espacio /center

Harry estaba sentado totalmente estático, aun las palabras del anciano resonaban en su mente, era difícil asimilar todo, porque en todos estos años no era cariño lo que habían cosechado por el otro y de repente, por esa bendita ley, deberían estar juntos, eso no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

Después de vencer al Lord la paz se cernió en el mundo mágico, lo que no contaban es que el nuevo ministro implantaría leyes tan arcaicas, claro¡que se podía esperar del señor Lucius Malfoy!

El rubio a la final siempre fue un espía del ministerio de magia, por esto sus constante visitas al mismo; como premio al morir fudge fue ascendido al puesto.

Esta nueva ley contemplaba que los únicos herederos de sangre limpia de grandes apellidos, debían contraer nupcias con sus iguales, para así preservar la pureza de su sangre y su linaje familiar.

Él no estaba nada contento con esa ley y ahora con la inminente noticia del anciano menos. Había pensado que podría conocer a sus candidatos, pero la lista que le fue enviada al anciano era larga y escabrosa, por lo que fue decidido que era mejor dejarle en manos de alguien que tuviera su confianza, solo que ese alguien, no era otro que, Severus Snape.

No había alcanzado a quejarse, porque Snape lo estaba haciendo por él.

—Albus, esto es un atropello, tanto a las decisiones del señor Potter como a las mías, tú no puedes decidir por ninguno. –bramó el hombre de túnicas, mostrándose exasperado.

El anciano seguía con la mirada tranquila y conciliadora de siempre, ofreciendo una sonrisa se excusó:

—Severus me mandaron a buscar un candidato acorde para Harry y esa persona eres tú. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? –preguntaba el director mientras desenvolvía sus amados caramelos.

Severus aun más confundido le dijo con tono de voz alto:

—Exacto¿Por qué soy yo bueno para el aclamado señor Potter? –poniendo su toque de ironía en cada una de sus palabras.

—Eso el tiempo les hará saberlo, no siempre este anciano tiene que compartir su sabiduría con "personas" –mirando atentamente a Severus. —Que no pueden comprenderlo. –su voz era tranquila, pero su mirada traspasaba el alma.

—¿Y si me niego? –preguntó el ojí negro testarudamente.

—Igual tendrás que casarte, con Harry al menos sabes a que atenerte –fue la sencilla respuesta que ofreció Dumbledore.

Snape se sentó derrotado, parecía que el hombre tenia una batalla interna, y Harry le comprendía perfectamente.

Harry se levantó y preguntó en susurros:

—¿Cuándo seria la boda de aceptar ambos? –podía afirmar que si no estuviera con sus manos en los bolsillos se le vería temblar ridículamente.

—Seria en una semana, Malfoy esta azarado por ver nuevas familias "dignas" en su respetada opinión, formarse, esta ley asegura el "Futuro" de los sangre limpias, o en todo caso "Mestizas" de grandes familias. –al ver la mirada de ignorancia del Gryffindor explicó más profundamente. —Ustedes estarán juntos "obligatoriamente" hasta que logren darle a la comunidad mágica, un varón sangre pura para ser enlazado. Del resto, es su decisión.

Harry volvió a tomar asiento mientras su decía lentamente:

—Solo hasta que haya un heredero… eso es bajo, hasta para Malfoy. Esto, jamás pensé que… No quiero hacerlo. –afirmó Harry mirando con decepción al director.

El anciano pareció comprender esa mirada porque le afirmo mirándolos ha ambos.

—Esto no lo cause yo, deben entender que de ser por mi, ustedes serian muy libres de escoger, pero hay una ley, y los junte, porque siento que así podrán estar bien. ¿Comprenden? –pregunto el mayor mirando las miradas tanto de tristeza como rabia de los presentes.

—No señor Director, no comprendemos esta ley, pero entiendo que lo hizo por mi… Nuestro bien. –concretó Harry mirado de reojo a Snape.

Severus dio un bufido de molestia y habló:

—Si es lo que esta decidido, no tengo opción, seré el juguete de Potter, Oh claro –al ver que el joven iba protestar. —Peor aun su "esposito" ¡vaya que soy afortunado! –arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo con el apellido del ojí verde.

Harry se levantó a encararlo, poniéndose frente a donde el hombre estaba sentado, éste también se levantó, mostrando la diferencia de edad y alturas.

—No le permito que usted me trate así, será mi maestro, Snape, pero ahora tambien va a ser mi esposo y le exijo que me respete, he sido bastante cortes según tengo entendido, y si no le gusta esto, entérese¡a mi tampoco! Pero no voy a soportar sus humillaciones y si siempre va ser así, métase su quejidos por donde mejor le entre y déjeme tirarme de un barranco, porque creo que al menos la muerte es mucho mas agradable. –mostrando un sarcasmo que no envidiaba al de Snape en nada.

Harry salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho, Snape solo bufó y le afirmó al Director:

—Si Harry Potter no muere pronto, yo lo haré. –cerrando los ojos mientras salía del despacho sumamente frustrado.

center ·"."·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center

Esa noche fue todo menos grata para el ojí verde, la noticia se extendió como pólvora y sus compañeros le miraban apenados, algunos hasta se habían acercado a darle el pésame, aunque era ridículo, i No es que Snape fuera matarlo ¿cierto/i

Mejor no se ponía analizar cuan bueno era su futuro esposo, porque el porcentaje de maldad iba ser bastante alto y eso no le tranquilizaba; esa noche llegar a comer al gran comedor, fue bastante incómodo, cientos de miradas iban a su persona, lo cual le tenia bastante nervioso.

No pudo tragar más que su chocolate caliente y un pan con mermelada, aunque estaba tan distraído que pudo haberle echado mostaza, pero le dio igual a la hora de comérselo. No sabia ni lo que hacia.

Cuando algunos estudiantes y Snape se habían marchado, él más tranquilo les dijo a sus amigos.

—Voy a ir a dar un paseo al lago, vayan a la sala común, no se preocupen por mi –pidió mientras les veía asentir, seguro que luego estarían acurrucados en algún sofá de la sala común de gryffindor, como continuamente lo hacían desde que eran novios.

—Ve, estaremos en la sala común, cualquier cosa, grita. –pidió Hermione viéndolo marchar a paso lento.

Ron abrazó a la chica y dándole una tibia sonrisa le pasó el pan, ésta se sonrojó y devolvió el gesto.

Harry llegó hasta el lago, donde las aguas se veían aun más tenebrosas que si hubiera luz, la noche cernida sobre las aguas daba una sensación de frió y soledad, espantaba, pero Harry demasiado acostumbrado al miedo, se sentó a mirarlas.

La tranquilidad del ambiente le hacia pensar que no todo podía ser tan malo, que había un futuro y eso era lo importante, estando en guerra con Tom ni siquiera pensó que podría vivir para contarlo.

Aspiró el fresco aroma de la noche, cerrando los ojos quiso dejarse envolver por el sueño, pero sus deseos fueron frustrados.

Escuchó pasos apresurados, cuando se volteó a mirar, vio pasar a una niña que no pasaba de tener 10 años correr por los jardines, le llamó la atención su larga y ondulada cabellera roja.

Se levantó extrañado de ver a una infanta en el colegio, pero fue de su estupefacción cuando vio a Snape ir tras la niña mientras exclamaba:

—Detente ahora mismo pequeña traviesa, no deberías estar aquí. –con cara de malas pulgas.

Harry extrañado fue tras el hombre, la niña parecía temerosa y corría hacia algún lugar de las mazmorras.

El de túnicas negras intentaba darle alcance al igual que Harry, ambos atraídos por la extraña presencia de la niña en el castillo.

Cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida, Severus tuvo la certeza de que esta pequeña estaba atrapada, pero sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta allí esta desapareció traspasando la pared. Fue tan sorprendente que ambos se paralizaron.

Harry caminó hasta Snape y le preguntó:

—¿Quién era¿Qué hacia aquí? –mirando la pared como si le fueran a salir gusanos.

—No tengo ni idea Potter, la sorprendí mirando mis aposentos, cuando me acerque salió corriendo, llevo persiguiéndola medio castillo. –explicó recuperando el aliento.

—Es extraño… –comentó mientras caminaba hasta la pared, al estar frente a ella colocó un dedo en la losa, pero este se hundió; miró a Snape espantado.

Severus se acercó y probó lo mismo con un brazo. Asintiendo le dio a entender a Harry que debían pasar. Éste aceptó. Ambos cruzaron el umbral.

center "·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center

Al llegar al otro lado, estaba la niña, ésta recitaba unas extrañas palabras en parsel. Harry le escuchaba:

—Luz del universo que abriste este portal, estrella plateada vuelve a brillar, cierra este camino, que el pasado este día luna llena se selle, no dejes a nadie más cruzar. –murmurando esas sencillas palabras la pared brilló por un momento y ambos supieron que estaban atrapados.

La niña se incorporó y al verlos, no pudo más que gritar:

— ¡ahhhhh! –esta les mirada asustada.

Ellos le miraron sin entender, se escuchó una voz que preguntaba:

—Eileen ¿estas bien cariño? –una voz varonil aun así dulce y preocupada.

La niña al escuchar pasos les pidió:

—Escóndanse por favor, les explicaré, pero mis padres no deben saberlo. –mostrando un puchero irresistible hasta para Snape. Ambos asintieron y el mayor pasó un hechizo de camuflaje a sus cuerpos.

La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja miró a su padre con una fingida sonrisa, preguntando dulcemente:

—¿Qué quieres papi? –mientras enrollaba más sus ondas con el dedito, Snape tuvo que reconocer que parecía un ángel con esa expresión.

El muchacho de cabellos negros que estaba frente a la niña se arrodilló y le preguntó:

—¿Todo bien nenita? Te escuche gritar y me preocupe. –le dijo a su hija mirándole, la conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba extraña.

Harry espantado la dio un codazo a Snape, este frenando el grito de dolor le miró reprobatoriamente, Harry solo señaló con la cabeza al papá de la niña.

Éste miró al muchacho, no parecía tener más de 27 o 28 años. Su cabello negro era bastante rebelde… i ahhh. No podía ser /i … Si sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y se mostraban radiantes.

Miró a Potter sin entender nada y éste miraba a la niña que respondía la pregunta de su padre:

—Papi yo estoy bien… es que vi una araña y me espante, pero tranquilo luego recordé que no hacen nada y todo bien, no le digas a papá Sev, sabes que se pone a dar discurso de ser un buen Slytherin. –pidió la chiquilla rodando los ojos.

—Está bien, tu padre no sabrá de esto. Por cierto, ya debería estar aquí. –comentó mirando el reloj, ya eran las ocho y cuarto.

— ¿Estas celoso? –preguntó la niña abrazándole. —Cuidas mucho a papá y sabes como es él, te quiere aunque no te lo diga mucho. –comentó la niña contenta en los brazos de su padre.

—Lo sé nena. –dijo Harry sin mostrar seguridad alguna, dándole un beso a la niña salió del cuarto.

La niña sonrió por un rato a la puerta, como esperando que regresara, pero cuando se hizo obvio que no seria así, les habló:

—Pueden quitarse el hechizo, creo que, tengo que explicarles algo. ¿Cierto? –mirando temerosa a los dos hombres que acababan de darse a mostrar ante ella.

Harry caminó y se sentó junto a la niña en la cama, Severus quedó de pie observándola.

La niña no parecía tener más de 10 años, posiblemente menos, sus cabellos eran rojos, pero algunos daban tonalidades negras. Pero le impactaron fueron sus ojos, tan negros como la noche, unos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos.

La pequeña le miró y habló:

—Mi nombre completo es: Eileen Liliana Snape Potter y soy su hija, o lo seré dentro de unos años, creo que por accidente los traje aquí. –anunció la chica sin perder su sonrisa.

—Accidente, tambien serán las nalgadas que te daré dentro de unos años. –replicó Severus caminando algo atropelladamente por un mismo sitio.

La niña abrazó inconcientemente a Harry y éste le paso las manos por los largos cabellos, mientras le aseguraba:

—No dejaré que el troglodita te lastime. –regalándole una sonrisa a la niña.

Snape bufó y habló:

—Estamos en el futuro Potter, esto es malo, significa que podríamos alterar las cosas y eso seria nefasto, no debemos saber más, tenemos que irnos. –informó mirando a la niña que le veía asustada.

Harry miró a la niña y le preguntó:

—¿Hay forma de que nos saques de aquí? –mirando cada rasgo de la pequeña casi con devoción, no podía creer que la pequeña hermosura era hija suya y de Snape.

—No hasta la próxima luna llena, el hechizo solo funciona con luna llena, eso será dentro de un mes. –comentó algo apenada por la situación.

El mayor contuvo las ganas de gritar por lo que lo más calmadamente preguntó:

—¿Qué hacia en el pasado? –mirándole profundamente con sus ojos negros clavados en sus replicas exactas.

La niña parecía titubear, pero algo triste y temerosa respondió:

—Quería saber porque se comportan siempre así. –levantándose para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Así como? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

La pequeña empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras decía:

—Pues, ustedes siempre son fríos con el otro, si no supiera que soy su hija lo dudaría, porque no son muy amorosos, se la pasan peleando, y aunque dicen que se quieren, no les creo, y fui averiguar porque. –explicó la niña mostrándose resentida.

—¿Averiguaste algo? –preguntó Harry sintiendo temor.

La niña le miró decepcionada y negó mientras le decía:

—No, papá Severus me descubrió a penas entré. –mostrándose apagada.

La niña se acurrucó en la cama, fue cuando Severus miró el lugar y notó que estaban en una habitación pequeña. Cama individual, closet de madera, algunas repisas y afiches de hadas y unicornios en la pared. Todo bastante i femenino /i

Harry le habló a la pequeña:

—Sna… Severus y yo ahora no nos llevamos bien y posiblemente eso no mejore mucho, pero estoy seguro que si estamos juntos es porque te amamos y deseamos que seas feliz, no debes ponerte así. –mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la que seria su hija.

No sabía de donde salía esa ternura, porque él no era tierno, no sabía serlo, pero era como si brotara dentro de su ser y sin querer estuviera así.

La niña era un encanto, le era imposible creer que fuera hija de ambos, Snape y él.

Harry se separó de la niña al notar que esta dormía, Snape molesto puso de nuevo el hechizo en ambos y con precaución salió de la habitación.

No caminaron mucho cuando vieron al Harry mayor sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista de i Medicina /i al poco entró Severus con sus túnicas negras y le saludó:

—Hola Harry¿Cómo esta la pequeña? –preguntó dejando en la percha la sucia túnica.

—Bien, a juzgar por el silencio, seguro dormida. ¿De donde vienes? –preguntó dando a mostrar su molestia.

Severus le miró y plantándose frente a él le preguntó directamente:

—¿Celoso Potter? -mirándole evaluatoriamente.

—Preocupado… es tarde, no llegabas, eres el padre de mi hija. –se excusó, sonrojado detrás de la revista, ellos que estaban de lado, podían ver muy bien las reacciones de ambos.

—Claro¿Cómo fue tu día en San Mungo? –preguntó el mayor sentándose junto a su esposo.

—Agitado, como siempre, lleno de enfermos y dolores de cabeza. –comentó sin apartar la vista de la revista.

Severus arrebató la molesta revista de cirugía mágica y le dijo:

—Estas en casa deja el trabajo. –mirándole reprobatoriamente. Recordando el reclamo de Harry y seguramente eso explicaba que le mirara fríamente, aclaró. —Llegue tarde porque Albus hizo una reunión "sorpresa" y quería que todos aportáramos ideas para este "Baile de día de brujas" ¡que estupidez! –exclamó cerrando los ojos de cansancio.

Harry pareció satisfecho con esa explicación porque Severus notó como se relaja y le decía pacíficamente:

—El viejo y sus obsesiones. –regalándole la sonrisa del día.

Harry notó como su esposo dentro de unos días, se le acercaba a su yo futuro y le susurraba coquetamente:

—Te ves mejor sonriendo. –recostando su cabeza en el cuello de Harry, este suspiró y replicó:

—Tengo sueño, deja tus bajos instintos para otro día Severus, muero por rendirme ante la almohada. –dejando claro que no estaba de ánimos de nada.

Harry volteó a mirar al Snape de su tiempo y esté tenia una cara de incredulidad que nadie podría superarle.

Los esposos se fueron a dormir o eso parecía. Ambos intrigados fueron a ver y pudieron comprobar por su vista, como la pareja dormía placidamente uno abrazado al otro.

Dejando la habitación a un lado, ambos se dejaron caer cansados en el sofá, este aparentaba ser un mes largo.

Notas de autora.

Gracias por leer, y doble gracias a quien sea tan amable de dejarme un comentario. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Rutinas

center Capítulo 2

Rutinas /center 

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Pareja: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger.

Resumen: Harry y Severus no están contentos con las decisiones que han tomado por ellos y deciden no aceptarlas; pero por razones del destino terminaran dándose cuenta que a veces, las cosas salen mejor si olvidamos nuestro pasado y vivimos de cero nuestro presente.

Notas de Autora: Hola, este es mi nuevo y reciente fic, otro fic corto, para varias…últimamente mis fic son cortos. Este fic, solo era una idea que pretendía ser larga, pero me di cuenta que salía mucho más linda tipo One-Shot, pero son solo dos capis. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco, porque la idea me estuvo rondando por bastante tiempo y al fin decidí escribirla. Este fic, no va dedicado a nadie, solo es para mi completa y total satisfacción, así que solo para mí. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

center (/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/( /center 

Tenían un mes ya viviendo esa locura, era increíble como la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban aburridos como ostras mirando algún álbum fotográficos, la casa en el día estaba vacía, Harry era Medí mago, Severus aun trabajaba en Hogwarts, solo que ahora como subdirector además de maestro, por lo cual se exigía más. Eileen posiblemente la más afectada en esa dura rutina iba a la escuela muggle de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde y por lo visto, convivía muy poco con sus padres.

Ellos no había revelado su presencia por la suplica de la pequeña, estaba muy atemorizada por la posible reacción de sus padres les había rogado, hincándose en el piso que esperaran hasta que el portal pudiera volverse a abrir para irse, la niña estaba segura que si se mostraban ante sus padres, estos le enviarían alguna clase de instituto de corrección mágica, o alguna escuela adicional para controlar su magia y ella no deseaba separarse más de lo que ya estaba de ellos, este argumento acompañado de una puchero y lágrimas en el rostro de la niña, fue suficientemente válido.

Sin embargo volvía a ser lunes y sin ánimo de quedarse allí, aun cuando solo quedaban dos días para acabar el martirio, ambos decidieron que se seguirían y se verían laborando, irían hoy con Harry y mañana con Severus, para así tener idea de que pensaban estos sobre su vida. Estaban realmente sorprendidos, porque aunque ambos tenían una hija y parecían tener la familia que siempre desearon, eran realmente infelices.

En el cuarto de los esposos, ellos se encontraban en un rincón, mirando sus despertares, aun que querían convencerse a si mismos que lo hacían por la niña, era falso, más que todo era por si mismos, porque su egoísta curiosidad que les estaba carcomiendo.

Observaron como el de ojos negros despertó primero, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar al moreno, luego de levantarse se quedaba un rato mirando la revuelta cama, donde Harry soñaba profundamente, parecía que el hombre le gustaba observarlo cuando dormía, porque tenia una tuene sonrisa y ya no había hielo en la mirada, como habitualmente sucedía.

Luego el hombre se movió y fue hasta la ducha donde se metió sin miramientos, Harry iba seguirlo, pero Snape le detuvo dándole a entender que respetara su privacidad, el ojí verde entendiendo la indirecta se sonrojó y Snape al verle estuvo a punto de sonreír y burlarse, pero recordando donde y porque estaban allí, lo dejo pasar.

Harry se vio despertar a si mismo, le hizo una seña a Snape y este vio a un Harry mucho mayor, que soñoliento y bastante torpe se levantaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tambien tropezó con las sabanas un par de veces, ya no sabia si Potter estaba sonrojado por su manera de despertar o por la gracia.

Harry se dirigió al baño y ambos un poco renuentes le siguieron para presenciar una escena que no olvidarían nunca.

Harry estaba sorprendido mirando a Snape quien se duchaba bastante tranquilo, éste se recuperó en un rato y le dijo:

—Joder Snape, ¿Por qué no me levantaste? –reprochando la falta de colaboración de su marido.

—Adivina… No soy tu niñera Potter, tengo mis propios asuntos. –fue su cortante respuesta, adoraba hacer enfadar a Harry a tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Pues eres mi marido que hace de equivalente a niñera y deja de estar pensando en jovencitos, maldito pederasta, haber si haces algo bueno y mueves tu trasero a hacer el desayuno, porque yo voy tarde. –reprochó Harry terminando de secar su rostro con la toalla.

Snape miró al Potter de su época como dándole a entender que no tenia idea a que se refería el otro Harry, éste solo alzó los hombros sin entender tampoco nada.

—Potter estás enfermo, no me la pasó coqueteando con medio Hogwarts si es lo que crees, tus celos están descontrolados, deberías revisarte en la loquera muggle, haber si te encierran y no tengo que soportarte; porque sencillamente no admites que te encanto. –pidió Snape abrazando a Harry por la espalda, buscando más contacto.

Harry quería vomitar, estaba viéndose a si mismo dejar tocarse por Snape, mientras que Snape miraba todo sin poder creérselo. Estaban confundidos.

Harry se volteó encarando a su marido, quitándole la toalla de la cintura le dijo mientras empezaba a tocarlo.

—Porque no me encantas y sabes muy bien que solo estamos juntos por Eileen –el mayor soltó un gemido ronco al sentir a Harry tocando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. —Pero entiendo que necesites buscar excusas para que pueda "contentarte" es la única manera de que sea posible, del resto, no tienes mucho encanto. –mostrándose frió y cruel al decir esas palabras.

Ambos estaban horrorizados, viéndose como mutuamente se tocaban, Harry había cerrado los ojos, no quería ver más, la escena era bastante cruda para alguien de su edad, por no decir sumamente inexperto.

Snape si seguía observando, claramente su vida no era perfecta en el futuro con Potter, era de esperarse, pero no podía creer, que disfrutara de las atenciones de un muchacho que tenia 20 años menos que él. ¡¿ i Cómo era posible /i ?!

Harry volvió abrir los ojos al oír un golpe seco en la losa, los abrió para volverlos a cerrar.

Severus en un ataque de furia había estrellado a Harry contra la pared y le besaba furiosamente, haciéndole gemir al tocar los puntos que derretían al muchacho.

Snape reaccionó y haló a Harry para salir de allí, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y pudieron salir del baño sin ningún tipo de problemas, salir de la habitación si fue con un poco más de cautela, pero al estar a salvo en la sala, se sintieron un poco mejor, aun cuando los gemidos llegaban hasta allí, no tenían que presenciarlo, lo cual seguramente resultaría de alguna forma terriblemente agradable.

En la sala estaba la niña, quien al verles o mejor dicho oírles, les saludó muy tranquila, como si los gemidos que vinieran del cuarto de sus padres fueran normales.

—Hola futuros papás, como ven hoy es día de ruido en mi casa. Les escuche venir, dado que no puedo verlos –mirando la habitación de sus padres, se sorprendieron al ver que esta parecía bastante complacida por eso; esta les aclaró. —Luego de eso, ustedes andan muy cariñosos y me compran cosas, me pone feliz estos días. –comentó sorbiendo su café, al parecer la niña era bastante autosuficiente.

Snape con incredulidad dijo:

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera lancen un hechizo a la puerta, digo que no lancemos, joder… -al ver a la niña mirarle reprobatoriamente pidió. —Olvida que dije esa última palabra, es que, somos unos irresponsables.

La niña rió y contestó:

—Creo que nunca lo hacen planeándolo, si lo planearan posiblemente nuestra familia fuera más grande, o tal vez no seria así; les he pedido hermanito, pero ambos se niegan. –informó molesta.

Harry ya más tranquilo del trauma preguntó:

—¿Y porque no quieren más hijos? –ganándose que todos le miraran estupefactos. —Es que… No es que me guste la idea de parirlos yo, pero… Siempre he querido una familia grande, no entiendo porque… -pero la niña le interrumpió.

—Por las normas, creo que ninguno quiere separarse, solo que son unos cabezones y jamás lo admitirían, si vuelves a quedar embarazado y es varón, ustedes podrán divorciarse, y seria el fin de nuestra familia. –aclaró la niña con pesadumbre.

Snape y Harry se miraron, ambos con vergüenza de si mismos, porque fueran los años que fueran, eran ellos, sus decisiones y actitudes habían definido una familia llena de tristezas y carencias.

Queriendo dejar el tema a un lado le preguntaron a la niña en que fecha exacta estaban, ellas les dijo que era 15 de octubre de 2007, habían pasado 10 años. La pequeña tenía 9 años.

Si esto no acabada pronto, tanto Harry como Severus iban a mostrarse ante sus yo e iban a abofetearse por lastimar "sin querer" a su pequeña hija, por lo que ambos llegaron a la deducción de cuanto les importaba su familia, aun sin tenerla en sus tiempos. Era una necesidad que les unía, la necesidad de sentirse y dar amor a una pequeña que cada día les llenaba el alma con sus palabras y sonrisas. Era increíble que ese ser, fuera parte de ellos.

Estaban tomando una taza de café cuando sus contrapartes del futuro salieron del cuarto, perfectamente duchados y vestidos, Harry con su bata de medí mago que resaltaba y Severus con sus más que habituales túnicas negras.

Dejando la taza rápidamente en la mesita vieron como ellos se preparaban para salir, Harry le preguntó a su hija:

—Eileen ¿Tus cosas la escuela están listas? –mirando los oscuros ojos de su hija.

—Si papá, todo listo, la lonchera, el jugo, el dulce y también los cuadernos y la tabla de multiplicar. –contando cada cosa con los dedos como ya era rutina.

—Que bien, esa es mi pequeña serpiente. –Alabó Severus dándole un galeón de regalo. —Estudia mucho, te quiero pequeña. –dándole un beso caminó hasta la chimenea para irse.

La niña le vio irse, su otro padre se le acercó e informó:

—Hoy iremos por traslador hasta un callejón cercano de tu escuela, es tarde y no puedo llevarte caminando.

La niña comprendió y tomando el traslador desapareció junto con su padre.

Snape aprovechando el momento de soledad que había le habló a Harry:

—No puedo creer que esto este pasando Potter, no debemos estar aquí, solo arruinamos más las cosas. –exclamó molesto mientras iba de un lugar a otro.

Harry se levantó de sofá furioso y replicó:

—¿Arruinar qué? Mire a su alrededor, ya todo esta echado a perder, todo por su culpa.

Snape se detuvo y mirándole dijo:

—¿Mi culpa? Usted disculpe señorito Potter, pero no soy yo el que anda como perro enrabiado porque cree que dedico mis horas de trabajo a pervertir estudiantes. –soltando sarcasmos en cada palabra.

—Si usted tuviera sentimientos, si no fuera como un témpano de hielo, que al menos le importara un poco mi persona, supiera que decirme y eso no pasaría, pero claro, es mejor utilizar su colección de ironías a sentarse a hablar con su marido. –Harry dijo esto rápidamente y con rabia, por lo cual Snape se calló y sentándose habló en susurros.

—Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado Potter, solo hacemos que las cosas sean iguales, yo aun no cometo esos errores y usted aun tampoco comete algunos tantos, deberíamos no sé, intentar arreglarlo. –comentó sin poder creerse que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, si no fuera por Eileen, solo por la niña.

—Me parece bien, pero creo, que ya esto no puede arreglarse, pero, podemos intentar no caer en los mismos errores. –respondió Harry mirando el piso.

Severus iba contestar, cuando Harry volvió a aparecer, esta vez buscando todo apresurado para poder ir rumbo al trabajo, era obvio que estaba retardado.

Ellos vieron que éste se detenía un poco a mirar la fotografía que estaba sobre la chimenea. En ella aparecía Harry a quien Severus abrazada de la cintura, en el pecho del ojíverde estaba una bebe recién nacida, por su color rosado, creían que así era, los hombres tenían una sincera sonrisa en los labios y la niña gorgojeaba felizmente. Vieron a Harry tomar la fotografía y besarla para luego tomar los polvos flu y decir:

—San Mungo. –y desaparecer tras el fuego.

Ellos se apresuraron al seguirle, no pasaron mucho hasta que pudieron darle alcance por los grandes y variados pasillos del hospital, éste en poco tiempo estuvo en su consultorio, se sorprendieron al ver que Harry era un obstetra.

Éste se sentó en su escritorio, ambos se preocuparon al ver que cerraba los ojos y se tocaba el estomago como mareado, Harry sabia que el viaje de Flu no era su fuerte pero nunca había llegado a tanto.

Snape se movió con cuidado para ver la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de Harry, allí aparecían los tres en el parque, seguramente la niña tendría 5 años.

Harry aun mareado como estaba, levantó la mirada, sentía una extraña presencia en el lugar, aunque no podía definir que era.

Miró a todos los rincones y no vio nada, iba a lanzar un hechizo para saber si había gente, pero en eso Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada.

—Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas hoy? –Draco iba vestido de mago, pero ambos entendieron su presencia al ver el abultado vientre que sobresalía de la camisa del rubio que aun gordo se mostraba radiante y feliz.

—No muy bien, tengo mareos, creo que la red de flu empieza a afectarme. –comentó algo molesto por sentirse mal.

—Eso mismo decías cuando estabas embarazado de Eileen, no será que vas hacer papá a Severus otra vez, seria lindo, no seria el único con una gran panza. –comentó ilusionado.

Harry pareció entrar en shock consigo mismo, abrió los ojos y después de un largo debate interno donde solo se quedo estático respondió:

—Es posible, ¿Y si estoy embarazado? Merlín, si es un varón ¿Qué va pasar? –preguntó mirando con miedo al rubio.

—Probablemente Severus estará encantando de que sea varón, Remus estuvo feliz al ver a nuestro pequeño Andrés; el que sea varón no les obliga a separarse, Severus no te dejara ir aunque pudiera, te ama, entiéndelo. –explicó el rubio tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su panza.

Harry se mostraba nervioso y contestó:

—No quiero perder a mi familia, ¿Qué piensas del aborto? –preguntó totalmente decepcionado de si mismo.

El rubio le miró estupefacto y le habló severamente:

—No estarás pensando… ¿No lo has hecho antes verdad? –preguntó indeciso, era extraño que en tantos años Harry no hubiera salido en estado de nuevo.

Harry le miró molesto y aclaró:

—Claro que no, he tomado pociones para evitar un embarazo, pero últimamente Snape lo hace de improviso, no me da tiempo de nada. –reconoció sonrojándose.

—¡Vaya que susto!, ni se te ocurra matar a ese bebe, porque mi padrino si que te manda a la mierda. –dijo Draco sintiendo a su bebe patearle, ya tenia 5 meses.

—No estoy seguro de todas formas, no voy a hacerme un aborto si no hay un bebe –Harry cerró los ojos desesperado y se haló los cabellos. —No puedo creer que este pensando esto Draco, yo no quiero perder a mi bebe, pero tampoco quiero perder a Severus. Soy un cobarde. –tocando su vientre plano con tristeza.

Draco se levantó y acostándose en la camilla dijo:

—Eres un estúpido Harry Potter, solo habla con mi padrino, él tambien te quiere, aunque sea un imbecil cabezón incapaz de decírtelo, los dos son unos cobarde, hasta yo, termine admitiendo que me derretía por el licántropo, seguí tu propio consejo. –recordándole quien le dio el valor de declarársele al de ojos miel.

—Lo pensaré te lo prometo. –afirmó levantándose a revisar el embarazo de Draco.

Harry quien veía a su otro yo trabajar, estaba sin poder creerlo, él estaba enamorado de Snape y de paso era tanto su amor por aquel hombre que consideraba la posibilidad de perder un hijo, matar una vida inocente para conservar al hombre. Un hombre totalmente imperfecto. Tal vez había más de Snape que descubrir… Concluyó mientras veía al hombre quien también estaba sumido en su mente.

Snape mientras tanto no podía comprender cuando Potter se había vuelto tan increíblemente fácil de odiar y amar, era totalmente increíble que pensara en perder un hijo, por lo que estuvo tentado a aparecer y golpearle, pero la razón por la cual deseara hacerle le mantenía fijo en su puesto. Era él, por él, porque estaba enamorado. ¿Qué tan grande era el corazón de un Gryffindor?

Esa mañana no hubo más sorpresas, Harry fue a hacerse los exámenes de sangre en el receso y al final del día fue obedientemente a buscarlos, parecía que… estaba ansioso y a la vez muy asustado.

Harry no revisó los resultados, los guardó tan intactos como se los dieron; ambos con cautela se fueron antes que Harry para así no hacer su llegada más notoria.

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center 

Esa noche fue tranquila, Snape llegó temprano y se sentó en la mesa a corregir exámenes, Harry estaba revisando historias médicas, mientras que la pequeña Eileen miraba la tele despreocupada.

Harry caminó hasta la habitación de la pequeña a descansar un rato, luego dormirían en el sofá, por lo cual era bastante incómodo.

Snape le dio alcance pronto y le dijo suavemente:

—Creo que debemos ayudar un poco. –mirando algún punto en la pared que le resultaba interesante.

Harry le contestó:

—No debemos, usted mismo lo ha dicho, entre más rápido nos vayamos mejor. –repitiendo las palabras que el primer día dijo el mayor.

—Pero no puedo dejar que mates a nuestro hijo, tengo que saber que me amas, tengo que decirte que te amo. –diciendo las palabras sin pensar.

Harry estaba mirándole sin poder creer las palabras del hombre, éste aclaró:

—Quiero decir, mi yo futuro, a tú yo futuro. Sé que esto igual va a cambiar, pero ni siquiera en un universo alterno vas a perder un hijo mió Potter, totalmente prohibido.

Harry sonrió indulgente y habló:

—¿Esto va a cambiar? –preguntó con temor, en verdad quería que cambiara.

Snape le tocó una mejilla con un dedo, recorriéndola lentamente, mientras decía con sinceridad:

—Es un juramento, esto va a cambiar, así tenga que tomar una poción de amor para cambiarlo. –dando por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera a alguien que no fuera Albus Dumbledore.

Harry le miró con alegría, y sin saber porque abrazó al hombre, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, era necesario creer en esas palabras para sentirse bien.

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center 

Harry buscó el sobre entre sus papeles, temblaba al abrirlo, pero necesitaba saber.

El temor no pasó luego de leer el examen, era positivo, tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, iba tener un hijo, el varón que Severus necesitaba para alejarse de su lado. No quería perder a su pequeño, pero tampoco a Severus. ¿Qué hacer?

Ellos vieron a Harry quemar y tirar el papel a la basura de la cocina.

El ojí verde fue camino al cuarto a dormir; Severus dijo:

—Reparo. –Y tomó el examen, para luego decirle. —Estas embarazado, un varón.

Harry tembló sin saber por qué y preguntó:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó sin saber como detenerse a si mismo de hacer una locura.

—Haremos que yo encuentre esto. –señalando el resultado de los exámenes de Harry.

Harry le miró sin entender y le preguntó:

—¿Qué va a ayudar que tú los veas? –como queriendo darse la razón a si mismo, Snape solo iba a separarse.

—Potter, te he soportado por 10 años, tenemos una hija, disfruto nuestras relaciones sexuales, ¿eso no te dice algo? –preguntó con ironía el hombre.

—Que soy bueno en la cama. –sugirió sonrojado.

Severus estuvo a punto de lanzarle el periódico más cercano, pero en cambio rió y aclaró:

—Tal vez, pero, quería decir que yo también debo estar enamorado de ti. Así que manos a la obra, hay que poner esto en los exámenes que corregí. –señalando el maletín sobre la mesa.

Harry quitó el papel de las manos de Snape, y lo metió entre los exámenes corregidos del hombre.

Snape se sentó en el sofá cansado estos días habían aprovechado la ausencia de la gente para ducharse, pero hoy eso no había sido posible, sin embargo ya era de noche y el baño de visitas estaba solo, por lo cual, con un hechizo silenciador bastaba.

Harry le vio ir al baño, cerrando los ojos sonrió. Siempre las cosas pasaban por algo, y su hija había ido al pasado a llevarles la oportunidad de ser felices, eso estaba seguro.

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center 

Como todos esos día despertaron temprano para ver como Eileen dormía plácidamente enfurruñadita en su cama y la pareja abrazados sin ser concientes de estarlo, solo que hoy, Harry fue el que despertó primero tocando su plano vientre y derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas, ellos le miraban con desolación; aunque Severus odiara admitirlo, ver a Potter a cualquier edad llorar desconsolado, no era nada agradable.

Esa mañana la rutina se repitió, solo que esta vez Harry preparó el café mientras que Eileen se caía del sueño en cualquier parte, vieron a Harry irse temprano con la niña a la escuela caminando y a Snape recoger sus cosas para marcharse a Hogwarts.

Siguieron al hombre, para así asegurarse que vería el papel en algún momento.

Éste llegó a sus mazmorras y empezó ha acomodar sus frasco de pociones que eran más necesarios por si algo salía mal en la clase.

Harry se sentó en la mesa del maestro sin hacer ruido y Snape en uno de los pupitres del aula, veían al hombre acomodar y asear algunas cosas.

No pasó mucho cuando entró Remus Lupin, éste traía algunos ingredientes de pociones y le decía a Snape:

—Hola Severus, veo que llegaste temprano, ¿Cómo esta Harry y la hermosa de Eileen? –preguntó alegremente, Remus parecía estar feliz con su vida, o eso quiso pensar Harry, quien ver a su casi segundo padrino con esa miraba le hizo sentir gustoso.

—Eileen grande, más bella y Harry bien, hermoso. Ambos son muy bellos. –respondió Snape distraídamente, pero tanto para Harry como para el mismo Severus, se sorprendieron al escuchar ese tono sincero con el cual había hablado.

Remus sonrió indulgente, sentándose en la mesa peligrosamente cerca de Harry, quien empezó a moverse lentamente para no ser notado; el licántropo habló:

—¿Vas a traerlos al baile del día de brujos? Es un día especial, para compartir en familia. –interrogó el otro, mirando al de túnicas negras dejar de arreglar y voltearse a mirarlo.

—Harry y yo somos felices sin esos bailes, no sé a que viene eso. –mirando sin entender al hombre.

Remus elegantemente se levantó y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Snape contestó:

—Creo que ambos piensan que ser feliz es tener una familia y ya, es más que eso, deberías decirle que lo amas. –Snape iba a replicar pero Remus siguió. —Sé que lo amas, sé que adoras a Harry, como él te adora a ti, y si ambos fueran sinceros y ocuparan más su tiempo en demostrarse lo que sienten, conocerían la felicidad que gracias a Merlín se me presentó a mi. –concluyó el hombre dejando los ingredientes en la mesa y saliendo del lugar con pasos lentos.

Severus le miró marchar, era hora de su primera clase

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center 

Ya iba ser medio día cuando Snape le dio por entregar a los Gryffindor los benditos exámenes, rogaban a Merlín porque Harry no hubiera hecho ninguna estupidez por ahora. No pasó mucho cuando el hombre vio los exámenes, esperó que todo el mundo se marchara para abrirlos.

Vio como el de túnicas negras miraba el papel con emoción mal disimulada y tambien con miedo, pareció que meditaba un momento su actuación y luego tomó unos polvos flu y dijo:

—San Mungo. –desapareciendo en el acto.

Harry le dijo a Snape:

—Le seguimos –parecía una orden, pero en modo sugerencia.

Snape asintió y tomando de Harry de la cintura, cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera al muchacho, pronunció el mismo nombre que su contraparte del futuro.

Al aterrizar fueron rumbo al despacho de Harry; pero pronto se dieron cuenta tal como Snape que Harry no estaba allí, buscaron en varios sititos, pero no vieron a ninguno.

Algo extrañados fueron rumbo a la casa, donde había señales que Snape tambien pensó en ir allí, pero ninguno de los dos, estaba. Solo había un lugar. El colegio de Eileen.

No estaban equivocados, allí entre los juegos de una plazoleta cercana estaba Harry meciéndose de un columpio, Snape caminaba hacia él sin decir nada, sin reprochar nada. Solo en silencio, hasta llegar a él y suavemente columpiarle.

Extrañados vieron como el proceso se repitió un rato, hasta que Harry detuvo el movimiento y levantándose le dijo a Snape:

—Severus… Yo… Estoy embarazado. –mirando la grama del lugar con pena.

Snape sonrió, levantándole la barbilla susurró mientras acercaba sus labios:

—Es maravilloso. –uniéndose en un suave y tierno beso.

—Es un varón. –aclaró Harry para hacer entender al su esposo.

—Lo sé, encontré tus resultados entre mis notas corregidas, fue una grata sorpresa. ¿Quieres dejarme ahora que es un varón? –preguntó Snape sintiéndose miserable.

Harry negó con la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? –temblando ligeramente, Severus le vio y le abrazó mientras aseguraba.

—Claro que no, han sido 10 dichosos años contigo, no perfectos, ciertamente tenemos muchas responsabilidades y el no admitir que el odio no existe fue un error, creí que no querías embarazarte más, creí que podrías hacer una locura, pero estas aquí con mi hijo. –acariciando levemente el vientre plano por encima de la ropa.

—Pensé en hacer una locura –reconoció Harry mirando al hombre. —Pero acabar con la vida de un hijo tuyo, era como acabar por mi amor por ti y aunque hubieras decidido dejarme, me quedaría el amor incondicional de un hijo. Jamás lo lastimaría, aunque aún soy egoísta y hasta malcriado, jamás lastimaría de ninguna forma a mi familia, creo que tienes razón, tenemos responsabilidades Severus y no debería ser así más. Voy a renunciar a San Mungo, por ti, por mi hija y por nuestro bebe. –dijo decidido abrazando a su esposo.

Severus cerró los ojos sintiendo la fragancia de su esposo, así juntos, siempre todo había sido perfecto.

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center 

Esa noche Eileen conjuró de nuevo el portal, allí estaban esperando para cruzar; la niña se mostraba más feliz que cuando llegaron al lugar, sabían que estos diez años de tristeza para su familia eran irrecuperables, pero al menos tenían la posibilidad de cambiarlo y era seguro que ambos lo intentarían.

Harry se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña, acariciando los rizos rojos.

—Cuídate mi niña linda. –pidió sonriéndole.

Snape también se agachó por un momento y dejó un beso en su frente.

—Adiós señorita Snape, sea una buena Slytherin. –riendo un poco al ver la cara de la niña.

Escucharon antes de cruzar que la niña aseguraba.

—De hecho papá, prefiero ser una buena Gryffindor. –ninguno lo vio, pero la niña lloraba agradecida, porque tenia la certeza que desde ahora su vida seria muy distinta.

center ·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·" /center 

Al estar de nuevo en el oscuro rincón de las mazmorras, Harry habló:

—Estamos aquí. –con inseguridad en su voz. —Volvimos.

—Si, será que el tiempo no se alteró. –filósofo Snape por un momento. —Potter quiero que sepa que esto me ha hecho ver que no deseo que algo similar nos pase. ¿Consideraría darme una oportunidad? –preguntó el mayor mirándole.

Harry estaba por responder cuando, Ron y Hermione aparecieron preocupados:

—Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? Son las doce de la noche, nos preocupamos. Ahhhhh estas con el profesor Snape. –mostrándose más tranquila.

—Potter estaba conmigo, ambos aprendíamos una lección. –comunicó el hombre mirando de vez en cuando a Harry.

Hermione pareció no entender y tampoco pretendió hacerlo, porque solo le dijo:

—Mejor vayamos a la sala común, ¿Nos acompaña profesor? –pidió la chica algo asustada por ser atrapada a deshoras fuera de su sala común.

Severus asintió, viendo como Weasley se acercaba a Harry y le decía:

—No te lo vas a creer Harry, pero a Malfoy le obligaron a casarse con Remus, pobre Lupin, mira que soportar a un Malfoy, será una vida de desdichas. –comentó el pelirrojo en broma.

Harry sonrió con ironía, y replicó:

—No me digas, estoy seguro que se las apañaran bien juntos. –dejando sorprendiendo a Ron y también algo a Hermione.

Ellos no comentaron mucho más hasta llegar a la sala común, entraron apresuradamente lo cual era comprensible por lo fríos que eran estos días tan cercanos a Diciembre.

Harry se volteó hasta Snape y respondió:

—Si, le daré una oportunidad. –dándole una sonrisa tierna, la verdad es que su lado sensible se había activado con esta ida al futuro, fue una lección para aprender a amar.

Snape le agarró por un brazo antes de que entrara a la sala común y acercándosele le dijo:

—Gracias. –dándole un ligero beso en los labios, solo un roce, pero que prometía muchas cosas, entre ellas, un futuro lleno de sinceridad.

center Fin /center 

Notas de autora:

Gracias por los comentarios, son bien recibidos, espero que esta parte haya sido de su agrado. Besos!!


End file.
